Dream Girl
by RedScarlette217
Summary: Trip falls in love with his dream girl...but is she only a dream? Chapter 6 up! Please Review
1. Chapter 1

Alysiana  
  
Some people are natural listeners. Some learn to be listeners through years of lessons and studies. I unfortunately was born a listener, yet had to learn to use that ability for good.  
  
I was born on the planet Betazed to Candalice Troi, a Betazoid, and Jamesana, an El-Aurian. When I was born my mother was 22 while my father was 300 years old. I never understood what that really meant until I watched my mother grow old and die at the age of 100 while I myself was the ripe old age of 79 but looked 15. My father and I moved from city to city and then from planet to planet. We had to. No one knew of the El-Aurians or of their long lifelines. And back then, if you didn't know of them, they were either no worth socializing with or enemies trying to take over your world. So we constantly moved.  
  
I finally looked like an adult when I turned 150. My father was 450 and still had no white hairs. The ageing fascinated me at first, but then, when I watched my father cry cradling my mother's image, I truly realized what a burden it was. I vowed at that point to never fall in love or let my heart be broken. It was a selfish vow really. I was afraid to leave myself open and suffer for all of eternity because of it. My father condemned me when I told him of my vow.  
  
"Aly," He said. "Falling in love with Candalice, your mother, and spending time with her were the only worth while times of my life. She gave me you."  
  
"But what if I didn't share your long life? What if I had died a hundred years ago and left you alone again?" I asked.  
  
He had looked at me with such patient eyes and a sad smile. "Then I would have moved on by myself."  
  
I was as simple as that. Our race was loners who prayed for those moments when they weren't alone and could share their lives or wisdom.  
  
Betazoids are telepathic. Full Betazoids can not only communicate through thoughts but read other's thoughts as well as feelings. As half, I could only sense strong emotions. I wouldn't have been able to do that even if my mother hadn't of taught me to open my mind and concentrate on who I wanted to "read," as she called it. It got much easier with years of practice. Straight thoughts were almost impossible for me, even though I tried many times. There was only one person who it came easily with.  
  
El-Aurians' powers were a lot more complicated. They were dubbed "listeners" once they were discovered late in my life. I understood that nickname all too well. I always had a great set of listening ears and an inert intuition when I came to advise. My father had said that he too possessed those qualities as well as "some other powers" that he never discussed beyond that.  
  
"If you posses these powers as well, you will find them in time, my dear." He would always say to me.  
  
I did find them later, after he had passed on, so I had no real name for them. They seemed to be self defense mechanisms that I only used at my most desperate moments.  
  
My father died when I was 305. We had found a small town on the planet Kexon 2, the second planet in the Kexon system. Unfortunately, after we had been there for less than a year, a revolution broke out amongst the inhabitants. My father was never an action filled man; he enjoys talking to people more than going on adventures. So when he came to me and told me that he was going to fight, I questioned him.  
  
"I need to do this." He said before he grabbed a laser pistol that we kept around for protection and ran out the door.  
  
He never returned.  
  
I have always held strong to the idea that he died a very heroic death, but I never knew. When I was packing up to leave and find a new home of my own I found a letter addressed to me in my father's handwriting. I cried when I read it and I still carry it around with me to this day.  
  
It read:  
  
My daring Alysiana,  
  
When you red this I know I will be dead yet alive in your heart. When you were born I prayed that you had a limited life like your mother and then I said a thank you prayer when it turned out that you didn't. I have spent a majority of my life alone and wouldn't wish that burden onto anyone but I was so over joyed to have you along with me. When I leave you, you will undoubtedly question me and I will simply say that this is something I must do. Our species is very intuitive, you know that. One of the traits of our characters that I have found over the years is a feeling. I can only describe it as an urge. I felt it when I was deciding on what planet to settle on. I felt it the second I met your mother. And I fell it now.  
  
I go into this war hoping for my death. Now only because I can no longer live but also for you, my darling. So that you may learn to live on your own, however hard that may seem. Remember that I love you. Jamesana  
  
That was it. I was officially on my own.  
  
I took whatever money I had left and bought my way onto a convoy heading for a planet called Babalonia. It was a beautiful planet from space, but a hate filled one on the surface.  
  
I met Rezacks when I was bargaining with his wife for food. She ran the shop for food while he sold the ammunitions and technology. Rashahana, his wife, was over pricing me and I knew it. I could feel it with my mind. When I called her on it she got very hostile, which I could also sense.  
  
Finally, after we argued for a while, Rezacks stepped in. "It will be 1,000 Klenkos." He said sternly. "We do not over price. We bought this for much more."  
  
I knew he was lying. "No, you did not. As a matter of fact, you bought these ballinkas for much less."  
  
He eyed me suspiciously. "You seem so sure."  
  
"I am."  
  
"How?"  
  
I smiled. "I have many secrets."  
  
He caught on quick. "Let me make you a deal. You work for me and the food is yours free."  
  
"What kind of work?" I asked.  
  
"I also sell other things. Things that need much negotiation. You be a negotiator and use your secrets." He said.  
  
"You put much faith in someone you do not know."  
  
"I have a feeling I can." He said with absolute calm.  
  
Funny thing was, I was having a feeling also. I needed to be here and work for this man who seemed so wretched. I just needed to. So I took my father's advice and followed that feeling. 


	2. chapter 2

Trip  
  
I was born on Earth and raised by two loving parents, Beth and Charles Tucker Jr. When I was still a young boy Earth was in a state of great change. Zefram Cochrane had flown his warp drive mission and provoked first contact with the Vulcans only fifty some years earlier, not to mention World War 3 where my great-grandfather had died defending what little home my family had left.  
  
I started tinkering with engines, radios, and basically any electronic device I could get my hands on when I was a teenager. However, the last thing I wanted was to attend Starfleet Academy. Back then, Starfleet was extremely prestigious. You had to be top of your class in everything, be able to do thousands of physical tasks (like desert survival), all on top of passing the entrance exam with a perfect score. Nowadays, it is still as competitive but parents are grooming their children for every task needed for Starfleet.  
My father had a huge smile on his face when he handed me the application. And, of course, I being such a damn stupid kid gave him a scow. "I'm not going there!" I yelled.  
  
I had meant it at the time. I had decided that I wanted to continue work on my own warp engine, which I had been building from scratch for the past few years, and marry Mary Jane, the cutest "girl-next-door" I had ever seen. Those were my only two loves at the time: engineering and Mary Jane. Unfortunately only one stuck with me. Mary Jane dumped me the second she heard I wasn't applying to Star Fleet. "I need a life of adventure." She had said.  
  
So, I worked full time repairing air cars and other odds and ends around my town. It wasn't much but it gave me enough to continue on my warp drive. When a year finally passed, I was nearly broke, living out of my car, and starting to rely on the bottle for comfort. In those lonely nights is when I began to have a continuing dream.  
  
I was on the beach, but I was not a beach I had ever seen before. The sand was pure white and the water was green, but not dirty at all, the exact opposite, clear as crystal. Usually the dream starts with me waling along the beach, just being there. And then she shows up. If you looked up a picture of the perfect body, it would be of her. Her red dress was lined around her body; snug at all the right places. She had soft brown hair that cascaded down her bare back. And if all of that wasn't good enough, she had electrifying violet eyes, but they were just violet, not other color in her pupils.  
  
When I first had the dream I didn't know if I should say anything to her so I didn't. She walked up to me and took my hand. She pulled me down to join her sitting on the sand. That first time, she didn't speak either. We just stared at each other and believe me that was just fine.  
  
Every night for the next month we seemed to have a set date in my dreams. Never anything extravagant, just her, me and the beach. She was never late, showing up the second I fell asleep. We would just lie out on the beach in each other's arms. It was the best relationship I had ever had.  
  
The day I first talked to her was exceptional for more than just our deepening our relationship with words. I had finally worked around my problem with some power fluxuations with my warp drive and perfected it to the best of my abilities. It was just beautiful. The only thing I wanted to do was build a cockpit around it and shoot up into space. I was so giddy that I almost forgot that I had to go to Mr. Alan, one of my former teacher's place to fix his air car. I was working at full speed when my father came by. I thought it was a friendly social visit until I saw the Academy application in his hands.  
  
"Ambushing me at work now?" I asked throwing a wrench into my toolbox.  
"Charlie, this came in the mail for you. Don't you see? They want you. There is a letter attached from Henry Archer, one of the scientist from the Warp Five Program saying that the Academy had heard of your engineering abilities." My father said.  
  
I didn't say anything; I didn't know what to say.  
  
My father held the application to me. "Charlie, you have such great talent and I know that you want to go up there."  
  
I took the application and shoved it into my back pocket. "Will you leave now?" And he did.  
  
That night I spent hours just reading over the application and the personalized letter that came with it. My dad was telling the truth. The letter was all about how they are looking for engineers and I was high on their list. I went outside and stared up at the stars. I did want to go up there but I still couldn't see Starfleet as the right way. Uniforms, orders, I didn't think I could do it. What I really needed was to talk this through with someone, but I didn't have anyone, except her…  
  
That night once I had fallen asleep I awoke on the beach. She was there already staring out to the sea. I hesitated for at first but after a while, I had to speak.  
  
"I know this is one of those moments when speaking is kind of a bad idea but I need to talk about something and you're…all I have." I blurted out.   
  
She looked over at me and smiled. "I'm flattered."  
  
Her voice was like sweet music to my ears.  
"Well, I love to build things. Engineering is great. I actually built my own warp engine. The only thing I love more than engineering is the idea of exploring space. My father- hell, my whole family wants me to join Starfleet Academy. It's this school that teaches people about going up in space but they don't even know if they ever will go up into space." I stopped to catch my breath.  
  
"What do you fell when you look up at the stars?" She asked.  
  
"Like I should be up there." I said.  
  
"Will you get up there by yourself?"  
  
I looked towards the unending ocean. "Probably not."  
  
"My father once told me that he always had this…urge to do certain things. Every time he felt the urge he would do it and it always turned out right for him. Your urge is telling you to go to the stars and if this Academy is your only chance than who cars if you have to wear a uniform or follow orders. You'll be with the stars."  
  
I didn't remember ever mentioning uniforms or orders, but it never struck me then. I just looked back at her and kissed her. She looked as surprised as I did when I pulled back.  
  
"I'm Charles Tucker III, but everyone calls me Trip." I said stroking her cheek.  
  
"Alysiana."  
  
I smiled. "It's nice to finally talk to you, Alysiana."  
  
She smiled back at me and I knew that I was in love; unfortunately she was still just my dream girl. 


	3. Chapter 3

Here's part three. Please review, I love that! :o)~  
  
  
  
"Remind me to tell Cook that he is a god." Charles "Trip" Tucker III said throwing his napkin onto the table.  
  
"It is interesting that you would raise a hired help up to a position of an immortal being with immense powers." Sub-Commander T'Pol dryly commented.  
  
"It's a figure of speech, T'Pol. Like the soup is heavenly." Captain Jonathan Archer said with a smile.  
  
T'Pol raised her eyebrow but remained silent.  
  
The three sat, eating dinner, as they usually did in the Captain's private dinning room. It wasn't anything fancy, just a little privacy.  
  
"Well, I feel as though I might fall asleep right here, so if you'll excuse me." Trip said as he stood up.  
  
"Long day?" Archer asked.  
  
"We still can't find anything to replace the major power coil." Trip said.  
  
"How about we do a little shopping tomorrow? There might be some inhabited planets near by." The captain said.  
  
Both Trip and Archer looked at T'Pol, waiting for her objection.  
  
"Do you think that's a good idea?" Trip asked once she had not said anything.  
  
"I believe it to be a very logical idea." She replied looking up from her food briefly.  
  
Trip and Archer exchanged a look.  
  
"I'll see you in a few hours." Trip said as he headed out of the dinning room.  
  
His muscles seemed to loosen once he lay down onto his bed. Sleep came almost immediately, which he was grateful for. He opened his eyes a few moments later in his dream. He was so familiar with were he was; white sand and beautifully clean water. He took a deep breath of fresh ocean air. He hadn't been there since Enterprise had set out on her voyage into space.  
  
"I've missed this place." He said out loud.  
  
"I think I've missed you the most."  
  
Trip turned around and smiled. What dream would be complete without his dream girl? "I was hoping you would show up." He said taking her hand.  
  
"Have I ever let you down?" She asked with a smile.  
  
"Nope." He leaned over and kissed her.  
  
They both sat down in the sand and talked for a while, never of anything of importance. A sadness came over Trip when the subject of home came up. He loved his home; he loved Enterprise. He just wished that Alysiana could be there with him.  
  
"I wish this was real." He said softly.  
  
"I know. I really wish you were real, too." She said.  
  
"What?" Trip asked, but he couldn't get an answer. He was pulled away from the comfort of the beach and back to his dull room, alone. 


	4. chapter 4

Please review.it makes me feel special. :o)  
  
  
  
Trip slowly got out of bed, wiping the sleep out of his eyes. He got dressed and slowly began his walk to Engineering. His dream was on his mind the whole time. Alysiana had said that she "wished he was real."  
  
"But I am." He said out loud.  
  
"You are what?" Captain Archer asked walking up behind him.  
  
Trip looked over at him. "Nothin'. Where are you off to?"  
  
"Looking for you. We found an inhabited planet only a few light years from our present position. We did a long range scan and found a couple traces of precious metals. Looks like a good place to do a little shopping. What do you think?" Archer said falling into step next to Trip.  
  
"What? Oh, yeah, sounds good." Trip said, trying to pull his thoughts away from his dream.  
  
"So, what's on your mind, Trip?" Archer asked.  
  
Trip sighed. "You remember when I told you about that dream I started having years ago?"  
  
"How could I forget; white sand, ocean, and a beautiful girl. You went on and on about it when I first met you." Archer said with a little laugh.  
  
"Yeah, that's the one. Well, I haven't dreamt it since Enterprise set out and then last night I had it. The weird thing is."Trip paused, not wanting to continue and make the Captain think he was nuts. "She said.my dream girl.she said that she wished I was real."  
  
"Trip, it was a dream. Your subconscious is just playing tricks on you." Archer logically said.  
  
"But the dream always seems so real." Trip said just above a whisper.  
  
"Maybe it is. But what are the odds?" Archer said. "Now, come on let's see exactly what we need for the coil."  
  
"Yeah, coil, right." Trip said pulling his mind back into the real world.  
  
Sunbeams bathed Trip's face as he slowly emerged from the shuttle. The rest of the away team, Captain Archer, Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, and Ensign Hoshi Sato, gathered around him as they examined the new planet in front of them. They had learned from transmissions that the planet was called Babalonia and that they spoke a language similar to English. The town in front of them looked much like ancient Earth. There was a center market place, where everything from food to cloth were sold, surrounded by tall simple buildings. There didn't seem to be much technology at all.  
  
Reed took out his scanner and studied the results from a preliminary scan. "There seems to be some material of interest in one of these buildings." He said looking up at the structures.  
  
"Well, best way to get into a building is ask around for the owner." Archer said leading the way into the market place.  
  
Hoshi wandered over to one stand and ran her fingers across a piece of fabric that looked like silk.  
  
"You like?"  
  
Hoshi jumped and looked over at the woman minding the stand. "Yes, it's beautiful."  
  
"3,000 Klenkos." The woman said simply.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't have any of the native currency." Hoshi said with a small smile of apology.  
  
The woman immediately turned her attention over to Archer, who was examining several vegetation next to the fabrics. "1,000 Klenkos."  
  
"Oh, no. I'm not interesting in buying food. I am, however, looking for some metals that can be used to build things. Do you know where I can find any?" He said quickly to keep her attention.  
  
"Yes, my husband. He handles all else beyond this." She pointed to a door behind her. "Through there."  
  
"Thank you." Archer said. He gestured the rest of the team to follow him as he headed for the door.  
  
Once inside, Reed made another scan. "There are defiantly metals very near us."  
  
"Let's just hope we don't have to sell our souls to get it." Trip said scanning the walls around them.  
  
They walked down a straight hallway until they reached a wide open room at the end. There was only a single but very large table as the central point.  
  
"Do we wait?" Hoshi asked, looking very uncomfortable.  
  
"No need." A stout man walked in from a door opposite from where they had walked in. "Hello, I am Rezacks. What can I do for you?" He took a seat at the table.  
  
Archer gestured to the team to sit as he spoke. "We are looking for some metals. Preferably a copper."  
  
Rezacks just shook his head for a while. "Give me a moment before we start the negotiations. My prized negotiator is not here, and I've learned never to make any deals with out her."  
  
"Sure. Do you know how long before she will be here?" Archer asked.  
  
"Rez, trying to strike a deal without me?" A female voice came from behind the away team.  
  
They all turned to look, but only Trip knew the person they were looking at. He stopped dead for a moment, recognition flowing over him. It was her. The woman he had dreamed about for years and whom he believed was only a dream. 


	5. chapter 5

Alysiana smiled coyly over at Rezacks as she walked over to his side of the table, never even looking at the new people in the room. Once on the other side of the room, facing them, she looked them over slowly, finally resting her gaze on Trip. Her breath caught in her throat. She had sensed him moments before she had entered the room, but she had believed it to be because of her recent dream when he left so abruptly. He was a dream, yet sitting in front of her, staring at her as if she was a ghost.or a dream.  
  
"Aly? What is the matter?" Rezacks asked conserened.  
  
She pulled her attention away from Trip and looked over to her employer. "Nothing."  
  
She's real.  
  
Alysiana looked over at Trip again, shocked that she had just heard his voice in her head. She couldn't read minds, she never could. She wasn't that skilled of a telepath.  
  
She knows me, I can just feel it.  
  
Alysiana looked back to Rezacks. "On second thought, I'm really feeling terrible. I think I'm going to."  
  
I can't let her leave.  
  
"I need to leave." She nervously headed for the side door that Rezacks had come from. Once she was out of the room she took a deep breath but she still had an overwhelming feeling of surprise and.and what?  
  
"Love." She whispered.  
  
But these weren't her feelings, she knew they were his. She had never been able to read thoughts even if the subject was really close. And she could defiantly never read emotions when the subject was in a different room. Something was going on, and the only person she could think to talk about this to was only a room away.  
  
"It was her." Trip said pacing behind the rest of the away team. Rezacks had excused himself to find Alysiana leaving them alone. The second he had left, Trip had exclaimed that his negotiator was her, his dream girl.  
  
"They can't be the same person. The woman in your dream was a figment of your imagination. That was a real woman." Archer said trying to calm down his chief engener.  
  
"Capt'n, it was her. I've seen her almost every night for the past 16 years. I know her face pretty well." Trip said plopping down into his seat.  
  
"She did stare at him for a while, like she knew him." Hoshi said, defending Trip.  
  
"She did, didn't she?" Trip smiled. "She knows me."  
  
"I'm so sorry." Rezacks said reentering the room. "Could I ask the favor of continuing this meeting tomorrow, when Aly is feeling better. I simply can not do this without her."  
  
"No problem. We need to do some thinking as well." Archer stood up, saw that Trip was about to ask something, and silenced him with a gesture. "Thank you."  
  
He led the way out of the room and turned to Trip once they were out side again. "How about you come back down here tonight, do a little site seeing."  
  
Trip knew that Archer was giving him an opportunity to find Alysiana on the planet, and he was thankful. "That sounds like a good idea."  
  
He needed to find her and he when he did there was a lot of explaining that needed to be done. 


	6. Chapter 6

Alysiana stared out over the now dark and empty streets from the balcony in the main center. Her day had been so strange. First she had longed for her dream of Trip to come, then she could almost feel him, and finally she laid her eyes on him, her real eyes not subconscious eyes. Even now she was having a feeling that he was close, close enough to touch. She closed her eyes and saw herself; her back glowing in the moon light. She opened her eyes realizing that it wasn't her thought.  
  
God, she's beautiful.  
  
"Do you normally sneak up on people?" She asked, not turning around.  
  
"Only pretty ones." Trip said walking closer. "And they don't usually know that I'm there until they turn around."  
  
Alysiana turned to face him, willing herself to be strong. She had gone through her life without loving anyone, except a dream. And now the dream was real. "You have heavy footsteps, not good for sneaking. You're one of the new people, right? I saw you this morning?"  
  
Trip nodded. "Yeah. Commander Tucker." He reached out his hand.  
  
She stared at it for a moment before she shook it. "Aly." She paused trying to calm her heart. "So what are you doing here on Babalonia, Commander?"  
  
He kept his gaze steady on her face as if trying to memorize it. "We need some metal for our engine in our ship."  
  
She laughed. "This isn't a very good planet to purchase things from. There are many deceptions here. You must be careful."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind." He smiled and her heart jumped another beat. "I've missed you."  
  
She looked at him startled. He wasn't playing with her game. We don't know each other, she thought. We can't be together, so why even try.  
  
"Excuse me?" She asked, playing confused.  
  
"You don't have to pretend anything. It's okay." He reached out for her but he took a step back.  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about."  
  
Trip looked wounded and Alysiana's head was filled with pain and loss. The emotions were so strong that tears came to her eyes.  
  
"I have to go." She said quickly.  
  
She turned to leave but he grabbed her arm. "Wait."  
  
She turned to look at him, but didn't know what to say. Electricity ran through her arm where he had touched it.  
  
Silenced surrounded them as they stared into each other's eyes.  
  
"I know that this is one of those moments where we really shouldn't talk but I have to tell you that every time I look at you I feel as though I should be with you. And someone once told me that when I get an urge I should follow it." He said softly.  
  
A small smile crossed her lips. "Good night, Commander." She walked away slowly.  
  
"Alysiana?" She turned at the sound of her name. He smiled over to her. "Will I see you tomorrow, if not tonight?"  
  
"Tomorrow, Trip. During your purchase." She turned back around, emotions of joy now filling her mind.  
  
"Come in!" Captain Archer yelled at the door to his room.  
  
The door slid open and Trip stepped inside. "Thank you, thank you, and thank you." He said with a large smile.  
  
"I assume you found her down on the planet." Archer said.  
  
"Yes, I did. And I know that she is my dream girl." Trip was so giddy that he couldn't stand still.  
  
"She admitted it?" Archer asked, amazed.  
  
Trip shook his head. "She denied knowing me actually."  
  
"Then how do you know?"  
  
Tuckers entire face was filled with joy. "She called me Trip." 


End file.
